Thats the girl he Chose
by finchelforever123
Summary: "It scares me Kurt. When I was with Finn I thought about giving up Broadway and staying here in Lima, raising a family. The thought that, that kind of love could do something like that scares me!" After the breakup Kurt is there to comfort Rachel One-shot


Rachel stands by her locker, looking at her peers who want nothing to do with her. When she looks her left her heart breaks a little more, Finn standing with Quinn as they talk about their date for tonight. Before she can look away Finn catches her stare, and starts to approach her.

"Hey, are you ok with everything? Me and Quinn I mean…" he asks "Y-yeah" she replies "Ok, thanks Rach, you're the best!" Rachel fakes a smile as he walks away, because really she is _far _from fine. When Finn is out of her view Rachel breaks down and runs to the choir room for privacy.

That's how Kurt found her, in the corner of the choir room sobbing. He bends down to her, rubbing her back in comfort "C'mon Diva, everything's going to be ok. What's wrong?" Rachel looks up at Kurt, wiping her tears away she answers "Why her Kurt? She made a bigger mistake than me and now their back together. What's wrong with me?" "Rachel, there's nothing wrong with you, yeah you talk too much and your annoying a lot of the time but that's what makes you, you!"

When Kurt realizes that Rachel still doesn't look entirely convinced, he pulls out the big guns. "He still loves you, you know. You should see him at home, Rachel you changed him, you made him a better person and I think that he'll always love you." The brunette looks up at her friend in surprise "How about you come over after school? We can figure out a way to make you feel better, ok?" Rachel smiles at Kurt's suggestion, when something dawns on her. "No makeovers!" it was more of a statement than a question, Kurt chuckles "No makeovers" he agrees.

Rachel entered the Hudmmel house and was on her way into Kurt's room as fast as she could to avoid Finn. Burt had added a small extension onto the house, which gave Finn his own room. As she descended the stairs Kurt asked her if she could grab two water bottles from the fridge. Reluctantly she made her way to the kitchen.

Footsteps startled Rachel as she was bent down to grab the water. "Hey Rach, can we talk for a sec?" Finn asked when he saw his ex-girlfriend in his kitchen. "N-no Finn I-I just can't" She said, trying to step around him. "But Rachel you told me you were ok with everything." "You really believed that Finn? I thought you knew me better than that, can't you see how hurt I am?" Rachel shoved him out of the way, and ran down to Kurt's room.

"Finn?" Kurt asked as Rachel entered, she nodded and Kurt sighed "What did he say this time?" "He wanted to talk and I told him I just couldn't then he was like 'I thought you said you were ok with everything'." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose "He's a boy Rachel, but why couldn't you talk to him?"

"I _can't_ Kurt, I'm scared that if I open my mouth that all I'm feeling will come out! I'm just so angry that he could forgive Quinn and not me! He did the same thing you know, he kissed me _twice_ while he was with Quinn!" Kurt gasped at this new information, but nodded for Rachel to continue.

"I don't know what to do Kurt, all these things are building up in me. I can barley even be in the same room as either of them." Kurt went over to his desk and booted up his computer "Pull up a chair Diva, I have an idea."

Kurt and Rachel were the first ones in the choir room for rehearsal the next day. "Kurt I don't think I can do this." Rachel said shaking her head and trying to stop her hands from shaking also. "Rachel, c'mon I know you can, and I'll be there to help you." "No Kurt people hate me enough, this will probably make it worse." Kurt sighed "Fine then, bail and you'll never know what could have happened if you went through with this." Rachel placed her face in her hands "Fine" she mumbled "I'll do it"

As Mr. Shue walked in everyone quieted down, while Kurt pushed Rachel forward. Sending a glare to her fashionable friend before she stood, Rachel went over to talk to her teacher. "Ok guys, listen up Rachel has two number she would like to perform." Mr. Shuester said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Well first of all this was Kurt's idea, but I need closure so here I go…" Rachel motioned for Kurt to take a seat at the piano to help her out. Rachel took a deep breath before she started to sing, trying to gain all the courage she could.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
>That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be<br>I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
>And she's got everything that I have to live without<em>

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
>That I can't even see anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
>I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night<em>

Rachel looked back and forth between Finn and Quinn during these 2 verses, Finn being Drew and the girl obviously being Quinn.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
>And there he goes, so perfectly The kind of flawless I wish I could be<br>She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
>Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause<em>

Rachel looked directly at Quinn, because she needs to know how truly lucky she is that she got a second chance with Finn and this time she needs to be good to him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
>I'll put his picture down and maybe<br>Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
>He's the time taken up, but there's never enough<br>And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

When Rachel finished her first song she looked at Kurt, who encouraged her then turned to the piano, _thank god he never missed a lesson._

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl._

_Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl_

_Every so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<em>

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl...<em>

_Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl <em>

When Rachel finished singing she turned to Quinn. "Take care of him Quinn, you lost him once don't lose him again. He's special and anyone would be lucky to have him and right now that's you. His heart may be fragile but it belongs to you, don't mess with it." She said giving the blonde a weak smile.

Rachel moved on to Finn "I love you Finn, nothing will ever change that and if that means that I have to love you like a friend then by all means I will. I know what we had between us was real, and I am truly sorry I ever did anything to ruin that. Please treat her right Finn, as much as Quinn has made my high school years living hell, she deserves it. In fact you two deserve each other.

"Mr. Shue I need to leave, thank you everyone for listening." Rachel than ran from the room with tears in her eyes. Kurt stood from the piano bench, sending his step-brother a death glare and ran after his friend.

Finn should have known Rachel would be over, ever since Monday she and Kurt were getting closer and she was always over. Not that he would admit it, but even though they don't speak when she's over he finds it comforting that she's even in the same building as him. He thinks it's great that Kurt is helping her cope, but somewhere deep inside him he still wishes it was him holding her in his arms while she cries.

Ever since Finn got his own room, he hasn't really been done to the basement all that much. However knowing Rachel was behind that door, he causally walked by. When he heard her talking he knew that she was crying, he could hear it in her voice.

"All I have ever wanted was for Finn to be happy, Kurt. And if that means that he's with Quinn then I'll have to accept that, I'll have to move on. They say that if you love something let it go and if it doesn't come back it was never yours in the first place, so I guess that means that he was always Quinn's, doesn't it? If he leaves high school and marries Quinn, then I'll go to New York and try to forget him, I'll make my life so busy that I don't have to think about him, because I can't deal with that kind of heartbreak anymore. Maybe I'll find someone else, although no one could compare to Finn if I find someone who make me at least half as happy as he did, then I'll settle."

"It scares me Kurt. When I was with Finn I thought about giving up Broadway and staying here in Lima, raising a family. The thought that, that kind of love could do something like that scares me! When I was with Finn all my dreams about being on Broadway were at the back of my mind, a put those thoughts away because all I wanted was to be with him. I would have gone to Ohio State and took over the glee club, Finn could have played college football or coached the McKinley team. We would get married at my temple then buy a house, start a family get a dog. I changed my life plans so they involved him for the rest of my life, it honestly and truly scares me!"

"Have you told him this?" Kurt asked "I don't think I can." Rachel looked down ashamed. Finn couldn't wait any longer; he burst through Kurt's door. "You don't have to" He said pulling Rachel into an embrace and pressing his lips to hers.

Rachel left herself indulge for a few seconds before push Finn away from her. "This is exactly what made you break up with me Finn. You have Quinn and I can't always be your little something on the side." Rachel grabbed her backpack and walked out of the Hummel/Hudson house.

The next few weeks went by fast and now every student at McKinley had prom to think about. Finn and Rachel hadn't talking since the incident and it was truly killing both of them.

Finn found out that Rachel was going to go to prom with Kurt, since Blaine couldn't make it. He was really proud of her. He had heard Jesse St. Jerk had come back and asked her to go with him, she had only replied with a slap in the face.

It was the day of prom when Kurt walked into Finn's room to wake him up. "Finn get ready, you have to pick up Quinn at 4 and I'm going over to Rachel's to make her the most drop dead gorgeous girl in the whole room, not that she needs it." Reluctantly Finn slowly got up out of bed. "You don't know what you'll be missing dear brother." Kurt said before his closed his brother's door.

Kurt had made good on his promise, when Finn walking into the gym his mouth dropped. Rachel stood with Kurt, his arm around her in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was a sparkly gold dress that went to the floor, her hair was mostly up, it was curled with a few pieces that framed her face and her make up with natural yet beautiful.

Finn had a hard time keeping his eyes away from her since the prom started, he had to keep reminding himself that he was with Quinn.

Finn knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn't _that_ stupid. When Rachel went on stage and sang 'Jar of Hearts' he knew it was directed to him.

When Rachel stepped off stage to dance for a little while, Quinn pulled away from Finn. Quinn knew that Finn had never been 100% hers right off that bat. And although she was a bitch she knew what she had to do.

"You still love her don't you?" the blonde asked, Finn's eyes widened "Quinn…" "Just answer me Finn, you still love her right?" "Y-yeah, Quinn I'm really sorry." Quinn held her hand up to stop him "Look Finn, I don't love you, I thought I did but I don't. You belong to her, now go get her make this a night she'll never forget."

Finn pulled his now ex-girlfriend into a hug and whispered 'Thank you' in her ear, before running onto the stage and grabbing the microphone from Puck. Interrupting the boy's cover of 'Friday' in the process. "This is for a very special girl." He said.

Rachel looked up at the stage to see Finn, rolling her eyes 'just what I needed' she thought 'for Finn to sing Quinn a love song'. She snapped out of her thoughts when Finn continued "I love you Rachel."

_My love, here I stand before you  
>I am yours now from this moment on<br>Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking  
>We'll share forever, this I promise you<em>

Walking off stage Finn slowly approached Rachel, his peers parting as he walked by leaving Rachel standing alone in the center, dumbfounded.

_And when I look in your eyes  
>All of my life is before me<br>And I'm not running anymore  
>'Cause I already know I'm home<br>With every beat of my heart  
>I'll give you my love completely<br>My darling, this I promise you_

When he reached Rachel he pulled her close to him with the hand that wasn't holding the microphone.

_My love, I can feel your heartbeat  
>As we dance now closer than before<br>Don't let go, 'cause I could almost cry now  
>This is forever, I make this vow to you<em>

His hand on her waist, they swayed slowly and Finn continued to sing.

_And when I look in your eyes  
>All of my life is before me<br>And I'm not running anymore  
>'Cause I already know I'm home<br>With every beat of my heart  
>I'll give you my love completely<br>My darling, this I promise you_

_My darling, this I promise you My darling, this I promise you_

Finn handed the mic to Kurt, who had appeared in the crowd when Finn stopped singing. Placing a hand on Rachel's cheek, he lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "I love you Rachel." He whispered again she smiled but it was soon replaced by a frown "What about Quinn?" she asked. "That's done Rach, she never had my heart it always belonged to you and I'm sorry it took me this long to realize that."

Rachel's prom had taken a complete 180, the rest of her night was spent dancing with Finn and maybe a little making out.

Finn stayed with her, his arm wrapped around her waist when Principal Figgins walked onto stage to announce prom King and Queen. "And your prom King is… Finn Hudson!" he called. Kissing Rachel on the cheek he reluctantly went to accept his crown. After placing the crown on Finn's head Figgins took hold of the microphone once again. "The moment you have been waiting for your prom Queen is… Quinn Fabray!"

With a smile that would have put Jesse's show face to shame Quinn went to get her crown. "Now the King and Queen will share a dance." Figgins announced. Finn shot Rachel and apologetic glance and went to take hold of Quinn's hand.

However Quinn pulled away and took to mic from her principal. "I can't take accept this crown." She said, taking it off her head, everyone gasping. "I've been terrible to almost every single one of you during high school. One girl the most, Rachel will you please come up here?" Confused Rachel made her way to the stage, when she got to Quinn, Quinn placed the crown on her head. "Rachel I'm sorry I've been so terrible these past years, especially after you helped me through everything last year. Honestly I was jealous, although you may be kind of mean sometimes you're one of the sweetest people I know. You're beautiful Rachel and I'm sorry I tried to convince you otherwise these past years, now go get him." She finished, pushing Rachel towards Finn.

Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand and pulled her close once again. They took center stage and danced to Mercedes and Santana's cover of 'Dancing Queen'. Rachel leaned her head against Finn's chest.

Yeah, best prom ever!


End file.
